The Strongest Power is Love
by tanita911
Summary: National City needed a hero and she needed to find her purpose and the one who would take care of her. With all this responsibility and power could she have both? Could Love be the strongest power of all
1. Chapter 1

"Kara!" "Kara!" she faintly heard someone calling. "Kara, you have to get up" again she heard the voice. She felt weak, and heavy, Kara opened her eyes. "Kara, please tell me you're okay" Lena questioned. "Lena, what happened?" Kara asked, barely getting all the words out. "We came here to get answers from my mother, about Cadmus, you were covering the story remember?" Lena said quizzically. Kara looked around at her surroundings. "How did we end up in here?" Kara asked gripping onto one of the cage bars keeping them both trapped. "One of my mother's henchmen attacked us not long after entering this building, the next thing I know we are both trapped in this cage" Lena said. Kara kept looking around, for a way to get out; she noticed a green haze around the room. " _Kryptonite_ " she thought, that's why she felt weak, sick and had no powers. "Your mother is the head of Cadmus" Kara began. "Yes, that has been made perfectly clear, as well as her intentions to keep it quiet which probably involves killing a reporter and her own daughter" Lena interjected, a shadow of sadness crossing her face. Kara reached over to Lena, "Lena, I promise to get us out of here and to make sure your mother will pay for all her crimes" she said sincerely never taking her eyes off Lena. "Well well, our guests are awake" Lillian Luthor said announcing herself and alerting both Kara and Lena of her presence. "Stop this mother, please" Lena pleaded. "I'm sorry darling, but I'm doing this for you, for the good of National City and the world" Lillian snapped back. "You'll be killing innocents" Kara yelled out in anger. "Innocent? No alien is innocent Ms. Danvers, they need to be wiped out" Lillian defended. "Not all are bad" Lena tried breaking through to her mother. "They are all bad and they don't belong here" Lillian said, letting her anger rise even more knowing her daughter sided with the aliens. "Supergirl is good" Lena added. "Hah, Supergirl, she's the worst of them all" Lillian said through a laugh. "Destroying our city as she so called saves us, all the casualties and damages, all the destruction she causes. She also claims to try and save all those in National City, and I know she's really fond of you dear, so tell me where is she now when you really need her?" Lillian continued taking Lena by surprise. Lena looked discouraged but she continued to have hope and defended Supergirl "She'll be here if she could be". Lillian now turned to look at Kara. "Do you believe she will be here Ms. Danvers?" Before Kara could answer she was interrupted by Lillian's henchman, Cyborg. "Everything is set" he said. "Excellent, lets proceed" Lillian commanded while nodding her head towards the cage Lena was in. Cyborg started approaching the cell. "No! What are you doing" Kara started yelling at him. Cyborg opened the cell in one swift movement and grabbed Lena. He dragged her out the cell and as much as Lena fought him she couldn't get free, he was too strong. "Let her go!" Kara yelled. Cyborg held Lena up to face her mother. "I never wanted it to come to this, or be this way, but this is the only way I can get what I want" Lillian stated. "See in order to set off the bomb with the toxins in it to kill all the aliens in National City, I need the power of Supergirl" she continued. Lillian turns her attention to Lena. "I tried to get it once before, I but you know Supergirl, she wouldn't willingly help me of course" she continued further. "So now she can either give me what I want, or she can watch you die" Lillian said while raising a gun and aiming it at Lena's head. "No Lillian stop!" Kara yelled from her cell, watching it all unfold. Kara started to panic; she knew Lillian would do it. Kara was trying to build her strength up as best she could. Lena began to laugh "Supergirl will never help you, she wouldn't save one life over the lives of millions" she said. Anger started to fill Lillian up. "Supergirl wouldn't help you either based on your decision to kill me mother" Lena stated. "Ms. Danvers, I'm curious, do you believe what Lena has said is true?" Lillian interrogated. "Please, just let Lena go" Kara begged. "See Lena, love makes us do things we would not normally do" Lillian confessed. "Supergirl doesn't love me" Lena said confused. "Are you sure about that darling?" Lillian counteracted. Lillian was now staring at Kara. Kara needed to get out of there, get to Lena, and get her out of danger. "She doesn't mother" Lena cut in. "Don't underestimate the power of love my dear" Lillian began. "You say Supergirl doesn't love you, lets test that theory" she continued. Lillian then looked back at Lena and Kara knew she was going to pull the trigger. "No!" Kara yelled. It was now or never, she used all the strength she had even under the Kryptonite haze, and broke through the cage, but as she did that all she heard was a gunshot and her own voice screaming "No!".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

One Year Earlier.

Kara was out of breath, lying on the floor in the DEO training room, staring at the ceiling. "You know this isn't a fair fight right?" she breathed heavily. "Why? Is it fact that there are low levels of kryptonite hindering your abilities right now?" Alex mocked. Kara got back up and readied herself into a fighting stance. It had been two days of this, since revealing her abilities to the world. "I can't use my powers" Kara pouted. "That's exactly the point Kara, now that everyone out there knows about Supergirl, you have to be able to protect yourself and your powers aren't always going to help you" Alex explain. Alex took a swing at Kara which she managed to deflect, Kara replied by taking a swing at Alex, Alex caught her arm and then swept her legs from under her. Kara again lay breathless on the training room floor. Alex flipped a switch and the green haze surrounding the training room disappeared. "Enemies alike know you're related to Superman, they know you share the same weakness, kryptonite. You need to be prepared if one of them strike with it. Kara stood up angrily. "I can take care of myself Alex, I'll be able to handle a few villains, and I don't need hand to hand combat. I'm Supergirl, with superpowers. I need to get to CatCo, Snapper doesn't enjoy it when I'm late and have no story to present" Kara snapped. Alex took it, she knew this was tough on Kara, she just hoped Kara realized she needed this training before it was too late. "You did well today Kara, you'll get the hang of it and in no time you'll be able to kick my ass" Alex said trying to ease the tension. "I'll see you later" Kara replied and headed out. "Kara!" J'onn called out. As soon as he caught up with her he decided it was best to give some advice, "I know that it is tough and that Alex is being tough on you, trying to train you, but she cares about you and doesn't want to see you get hurt, don't forget that". "I know, I'm just frustrated, I feel so weak and I can't seem to get it right" Kara added. "It took your sister years of training before she did, and even now she's still trying to master it, everyday she learns something new, new techniques, it's being able to constantly improve yourself and your abilities" J'onn added. He smiled at Kara as he walked off calling out to some DEO agents. Kara stood and contemplated what he said for a moment and then took off; she didn't want to be late again.

As Kara walked into Snappers office she heard him yelling her name. "Late again Danvers, nice of you to join us". The top floor of the CatCo building was chaotic. "Meeting in five people" Snapper yelled out. Kara gathered all her materials and notes and made her way to James Olsen's office. It was his now, ever since Cat Grant took a leave of absence. On the main wall of the room there were just TV monitors depicting all the news. Kara realized all the news was showing was Supergirl. Snapper walked into the office "Right, Supergirl who is she" he asked to the room. No one had an answer. "Exactly, no one knows, so let's find out and be the first publication to report it" he added. Everyone was taking down notes and jotting down information. "I want to know who she is, when she got here, what her motives are, how she is related to Superman and I want to know this asap people" he instructed. "Get to work" he yelled and everyone started exiting the room. "Danvers, you stay" he called out. Kara turned and made her way back into the room. "A reporter by the name of Clarke Kent is here from the Daily Planet. He is doing an article on Lena Luthor of L-Corp since she has decided to take over the company and stay here in National City. I want you to tag along, take notes and report back to me". Kara looked shocked. "Clarke is here" she managed to get out. "Do you know Mr. Kent?" Snapper asked but was interrupted by Clarke Kent himself, smiling from ear to ear looking straight at Kara. "Kara, it's so good to see you" he said and embracing her with a heartfelt hug. "Clarke, it's been so long it's good to see you too" Kara said smiling back. "Mr. Carr, great to meet you" Clarke said while holding his hand out. Snapper extended his own and they shook in greeting. "You two know each other" Snapper inquired. "Kara is my cousin" Clarke announced. "Well as great as this family reunion is, I believe a story needs to be written, so you two go, get me that story" Snapper instructed. Kara and Clarke left the room laughing. "Is he always that moody?" Clarke asked. "Yeah, he can be pretty intimidating" Kara confessed. "What are you really doing here Clarke?" Kara asked. "I came to write a story, but also to see if you needed any help" he confessed. "Want to grab some coffee before we head over to L-Corp?" he suggested. "That sounds great, I know a place around the corner" she said and they made their way out of the CatCo building.

Kara and Clarke found themselves a table at the nearest coffee shop. "I saw what happened, on the news, are you okay? Clarke asked. "You mean National City being attacked by an alien attack, my sister almost dying in that attack or the fact that I showed my abilities and power to the world thus Supergirl being born" she replied. Clarke sensed this was a touchy subject and started to get up from his seat "I'm going to grab us some coffees and then we can talk about all of it, I'm here to help in any way that I can" he said and offered her a sincere smile. Clarke took off towards the till to order their coffees. Kara got lost in her thoughts of what happened two evenings before, the events that lead to Supergirl being born.

 _Kara was at home waiting for Alex to arrive. It was her turn to host dinner that night so she ordered a pizza for them. Kara made her way to her couch and turned on the news. Breaking news was spread across the screen and Kara was watching intently as a man who seemed to be scientifically enhanced was causing chaos and destruction in National City. "Police are on the scene and trying to apprehend the suspect, I've just been informed that Special Forces have also arrived" the reporter was saying. "Alex" was all Kara said as she saw her sister on the screen. The police and Special Forces were no match for this monster. The weapons they used were harmless to him. Kara was pacing up and down in her living room, watching the events unfold. Kara was told never to reveal her powers, that it was too dangerous. "Alex" Kara yelled at her screen as the man grabbed her sister and held her as a hostage. Kara didn't even think twice before taking off her glasses and undoing her hair, letting it fall to hide as much of her identity as she could. Kara flew out of her window and straight to the scene. As she landed the ground beneath her broke. "Let her go" she commanded. Alex looked at Kara in shock; she could not believe what she was doing. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting" the man said. "I'm Metallo" he introduced himself. "I don't care who you are, what I do care about is you destroying National City and harming its citizens, now I say again for the last time, let her go" Kara wasn't backing down. "National City took everything away from me, now I will take everything away from it and no one will stop me" Metallo said outraged. Metallo shot green lasers from his eyes at a building nearby causing it to collapse. People underneath is started running and screaming. Kara used her super speed to race to the collapsing building and then used her super strength to hold it up, giving those a chance to escape from underneath is. "Could it be another Super" Metallo suggested. Kara hovered a few meters away from Metallo, trying to work out a way to apprehend him and get Alex out of his clutches safely. "Oh it would be so much fun to take down another super" Metallo smirked. He dropped Alex to the ground. Kara knew this was her chance, she charged forward, but the closer she got the weaker she felt. Metallo laughed "You are a super" he concluded. Metallo shot green rays out of his chest knocking Kara down. "Kryptonite" she breathed out. "Yes, I was created with the very thing that weakens you" he said. Metallo picked up Kara and held her up by the throat. "Well whoever you are, your heroism was short lived" he announced. Metallo's eyes started to glow green with color. Before he could unleash the lasers he was shot from behind, in that moment Kara used all the strength she had to connect a right hook to Metallo's jaw, sending him flying to the ground. Kara having no strength left collapsed and her vision went hazy. She saw Metallo disappear from the scene. The last thing she remembered before waking up in a DEO med bay was Alex screaming her name while running towards her._

Kara was brought out of her thoughts when Clarke got back to the table with two coffees. "Thanks" she said. "No problem, how are you holding up?" he asked sincerely. "He got away, almost destroyed National City, almost killed my sister, knows our weakness, it's all a mess and I wasn't strong enough to do anything about it" she confessed. "I have fought Metallo on numerous occasions and lost, he has the kryptonite edge, but you can't let that get you down. You saved your sister and National City that night". "He got away Clarke, he will strike again" she reminded him. "This time we will be ready" Clarke assured her. "Do you think I should have stay out the public eye, kept my powers a secret?" she asked. "I think that National City needs a hero, I think you did the right thing, now it's just about being the best hero for this city and keeping everyone safe". Kara pondered for a moment. "Thanks Clarke I really needed this". "I know, I'm here whenever you need me, after all family looks out for one another" he smile. "We better get moving, I have an interview to do" he laughed as they got up and made their way to L-Corp.

They entered the L-Corp building and made their way to reception. "Clarke Kent from the Daily Planet, Kara Danvers from CatCo, here to interview Ms. Luthor" Clarke informed the lady at the front desk. "Thank you Mr. Kent, you can make your way up to the top floor" she smiled. We thanked her and made out way to the elevator. "What exactly about Ms Luthor are you writing about?" Kara asked while the elevator was heading to the top floor. "Well for the Daily Planet I'm reporting about her heading the company and the reasoning for changing its name and brand to L-Corp. Personally I'm here to see what she's really up to behind the scenes, she is a Luthor after all" he confessed. "Maybe she's different" Kara defended. "She's a Luthor Kara, they're all the same". The elevator door opened on the top floor. They made their way to the reception desk just outside Ms. Luthor's office doors. "Hi, Clarke Kent, Daily Planet here to interview Ms. Luthor" he told her. "One moment please" she said. A few moments later the receptionist called out "Ms. Luthor is ready to see you now". They made their way inside. Kara froze in her tracks when Lena Luthor turned around and made her way to them. "Ms. Luthor so nice to meet you, Clarke Kent of the daily planet" he said smiling while shaking her hand. Kara was in a trance, taking in all of Lena's beauty. "Kara, are you okay?" Clarke asked breaking her out of her trance. "Hmm, sorry what?" Kara asked in confusion. "Are you okay?" he asked again. "Oh yes, sorry I'm fine, just zoned out for a moment there" she said trying to play off being distracted. Kara took out her note pad and stated jotting down notes for Snapper; she watched and listened as Clarke asked interesting and hard hitting questions. Before she knew it she heard Clarke thanking Lena for her time. "It was a pleasure, I hope you got all you need Mr. Kent, I look forward to reading the article" Lena said. "And nice to meet you" she continued looking at Kara. "Oh, Kara Danvers, CatCo" Kara said blushing slightly. "Nice to meet you, Kara Danvers of CatCo" Lena repeated. They exited the room and Kara finally let out a breath she never knew she was holding. "She's up to something, I don't like her" Clarke confessed. "She seemed to be genuine in there" Kara defended. "She's a Luthor, they're the best at it" he snapped back. All Kara could think about was Lena and how beautiful she was, this wasn't good, all Kara knew was that she was in trouble.


End file.
